1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cap and hat racks and more particularly to a clip for supporting a vehicle driver's cap on the interior of a truck cab or the like.
Truck drivers wearing caps frequently like to remove their cap when driving however truck or other vehicle interiors are not ordinarily provided with a rack or place to hang or support a cap in an out of the way place yet readily available for use by the driver when he should desire to leave the vehicle.
This invention provides a clip for mounting a cap to a vehicle visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose a number of different clips for gripping articles and inturn gripping the visor of a vehicle to hold an article in a readily available position. None of the prior patents so far as I know disclose a clip or other mounting member which attaches to a vehicle visor or the interior of a truck cab and pivotally supports a friction clamp releasably gripping the bill of a driver's cap for maintaining it adjacent the head liner or interior of the vehicle top.
This invention provides such a cap holding clip.